oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi Ryū
| image = | jname = フェアノールロー | rname = Feanōru Rō | ename = | race = Elf | first = Sky High #09 | affiliation = Redbeard Pirates Trojan Pirates Noldor |occupation = Spy/Lookout for the Redbeard Pirates Pirate Magician(formerly) Leader of Keevil Knights(formerly) Slave(formerly) |alias = "Silver"(シルバー;Shirubaa) | epithet = White-Hair (しろのフェアノール;Shirogami no Feanor) | jva = Ken Narita | Funi eva = Kenta Kanata | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | age = Unknown | birth = September 9 | height = 6'1ft | weight = 80kg | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Feanor Low(フェアノールロー; Feanōru Rō) most commonly referred to has the Two-Haired (にかみのフェアノール;Nigami no Feanor) is a member of the Elf Race, native to Noldor. Formerly an Revolutionary against the Ruling Family of Noldor, Feanor was captured and sold a Slave to a Pirate Crew. Having escaped from Slavery, Feanor worked under a stage magician who taught him several tricks up his sleeves. Incidents after incidents, made Feanor to be a pirate under the leadership of Frederick Barbarossa. Background Born and brought up in the Elven neighborhood, Feanor Low grew in a society that gave importance to learning and knowledge. For Feanor, it was no different and it was because of this Feanors intelligence and awareness of the world around him increased as he grew up. Being a quick learner, that he was, Feanor had grasped the knowledge of everything that crossed his path. Despite the Country of Noldor was known for its centuries of peacefulness, there came a situation where the power struggle arose over the ruling of the nation between two factions. Feanor was one of the few elves that stayed neutral during the internal war. Decades of unrest later, the ruling faction became a faction that ruled with tyranny. This was evident due to its new laws and harsh treatment of its oppositions. Feanor became a victim of its unjust policies as he was claimed a traitor for not being a supporter of its struggle. Low, pacifist by nature till then, having enough, secretly enrolled in anti-military training joining the Keevil Knights at a rather young age. Showing great aptitude at Elven Combat and the like, Feanor played several important roles in the Keevil Knights initial missions to cause turmoil within the Ruling faction. In one such mission, Feanor was discovered and he and several of his comrades were sold of to humans for exorbitant prices, since the Government was in need of the ransom of money for purposes unknown to mortals. As a Slave, Feanor led a horrible life and as a mark of being a underclass, the "The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" (天駆ける竜の蹄;Ama Kakeru Ryū no Hizume) mark was branded on his elvish back and the name "Silver"(シルバー;Shirubaa). For the first time in many years, Low hated his life and wished death instead of the hell torture he received. Despite this he lived on, hoping for a miracle. One Day, it happened, the miracle, Taiga had in his own mind, wrecked havoc at the place Low was help captive. Low did not know what had happened and how or why ? but he did know that the day he had been waiting for arrived. Taking a glimpse of Taiga in the ensuring commotion, Feanor Low escaped with a ship away from Hell not looking back. The Ship ride took days to end with no land in sight, Feanor wasn't an experienced sailor and all his knowledge came from books and the stories of others around him. The Seventh night of the sail had him baffled. A storm hit the seas and sent his ship haywire, next thing he knew, was that he woke up on land and in his line of sight was civilization. Not wanting his identity has a Elf to get middle his escape, Feanor grabbed quickly the nearest fabric he could find and wrapped it around his face. Making himself comfortable, he made his way to town and first thing he found out through the weeks newspapers was the truth behind the incident. The next few months, had Low searching for ways to get back to his country, which include travelling to different locations until he met a certain Magician who put in his head that Magic was the answer and that would lead him to his goals. Learning Magic ricks under the old man, Low helped him in many of his shows. Being a fast learner and a crowd attraction, Low made his gigs world famous, turning the old man from rags to riches. After his death, Feanor continued his travels, often performing street magic, whist researching more helpful magic tricks. His travels reached the eyes of Taiga, who approached him to join his crew. As a thanks to saving him as a Slave earlier, Feanor immediately accepted the invitation as Taiga promised to search him a way back to Noldor. During certain events, Low was made to assist the Redbeard Pirates in recruiting Sarutobi. The scale of invasion and the marines involved believed Low to be a Redbeard Pirate causing him to be given bounty and the epithet, Two-Haired (にかみのフェアノール;Nigami no Feanor). Following mutual agreement between Taiga and Frederick Barbarossa, Feanor Low officially disbanded the Trojan Pirates and joined the Redbeard Pirates, hoping on their ship as the Spy/Lookout of the Crew. Personality Appearance Abilities Despite known for his pacifist nature, Feanor Low has time and again shown to be force to be reckoned with. More than physical prowess, Feanors ability to react to change and analyse situations in near dead situations has scared even the likes of Taiga. His time with the Redbeard Pirates has shown a growth in his fighting skills shown in his recent appearances. Physical Prowess Feanor Low as shown to possess incredible physical prowess. With his strength, Low is capable of bringing down large structures with ease with his bare arms and throw boulders as if they were pebbles. Despite his tremendous strength, what needs to be feared about Feanor is his stamina, capable of breaking the limits of his body and fight for longer hours. Low is also extremely fast, possessing great speed and agility. He is very agile and possesses great reflexes, able to dodge bullets at point blank range. Feanor was shown to be capable of swimming the vast monster infected oceans to reach distant islands in short periods. Due to his harsh treatment has a Slave, Feanor build up a physique durable of enduring any attack at him. Elven Combat Life Return Haki Feanor is one of the very few Elves who have trained themselves in the abilities of Haki while in hiss own hometown. This was when he first awakened the Haki of Obervation - Kenbunshoku Haki. This form of Haki is what Feanor is very good at, enhanced with his natural instinct as a Elf for the same type of abilities as such, it has become a primary instinct for him. Kenbunshoku Haki allows Feanor to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Low even sensed an approaching Taiga, becoming the only one, able to sense the cat footed Mink in his stealth. Low can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to Low as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Feanor's minds eye, and the damage that Low will take if the attack actually hits. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, Low can predict future moves whether they are of ambient murderous intents or not. Feanor's usage of the Haki makes him live a world where time so slow but not stopped. Travelling with the Trojan Pirates, allowed Feanor to discover his ability to perform the Haki of Armament-Busoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki allows Feanor to create a force similar to an invisible armor around his body which allows him to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. It can be used to augment Feanor's own attacks, projected ahead of him as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits harder than it would normally without it. Feanor can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the substantial body beneath whatever protection the fruit provides. Feanor can automatically activating the armour upon contact by external threats without doing so willingly, similar to the ability of a logia and their intangibility upon reflex. Weapons Trivia Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Red Category:Male Category:Virgo Category:Pirate Category:Spy Category:Lookout Category:Swordsman Category:Snipers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Trojan Pirate Category:Redbeard Pirates Category:Former Slave